


Sweet Tooth

by Blue_Five



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wakes up from a dream about a sweet omega and realizes the guy's already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK ... fluff is not my thing but I keep hoping I'll be able to write it some day. The lack of angst and trauma in this might alarm some of my regular readers ...

Harvey wakes up from a dream about brilliant blue eyes and an absolutely delicious sweet scent.  He sleepily raises his head to look around before dropping back to the pillow with a groan.  Hangover or not, Harvey sees that the Omega that spent the night is already gone.  He catches faint strains of jazz coming from the living room and grins.  Rolling over, Harvey presses his nose against the neighboring pillow and inhales like an addict taking up a line of coke.  His throat reverberates with a low growl -- rich vanilla permeates the cloth with undertones of caramel or maybe toffee.  That scent had drifted to his nose at the club and Harvey had immediately known his evening would end with him covered in it.  Job well-done if the state of his sheets are any indication.

The alarm on his phone beeps softly.  Harvey gets up and begins the rarely varied morning ritual.  As he sets his tie in order, he glances at the bed reflected behind him.  A smile tugs at his lips.  It's been a while since he brought an Omega home -- Harvey prefers the anonymity of a hotel room for his one-night stands.  He tries to remember the young man's name but it flutters just beyond his ability to recall and he gives up. 

Harvey sighs.  It's disappointing, but probably better that they don't know one another.  He was pretty damn drunk last night and not all of it from the Macallan.  It's been a while since an Omega affected him so strongly -- since Scotty, he keeps himself tightly under check.  But last night ... the young man had been perfect, covered in sweat and sliding in time to his thrusts.  Harvey curses to himself, forcing the image from his mind ... or trying.  He'll be lucky not to get a hard-on from his morning vanilla latte ... damn, he needs to stop this train of thought before he has to change clothes.

* * *

Harvey walks off the elevator an hour late to Jessica's dark glare.  He ignores Louis' half-hearted reprimand as he walks past the Beta's office and barely manages to avoid being run down by a young man walking quickly toward the elevators.  Harvey's intended growl dies in his throat when the man looks up, face red like it's been sunburned.

"Sorry, Alpha Specter," Harvey hears as the kid all but sprints for the elevators.

Harvey blinks.  _Alpha_ Specter?   He plays the moment back in his mind and sees the tiny pin on the young man's lapel identifying him as an Omega.  It's almost second nature to look for it in polite society and a requirement of employment for most companies.  A scent teases his nostrils with thin fingers and he finds his mouth watering the way it had last night at the club.  He frowns and walks toward his office, realizing the scent path is leading him to his own door.  He walks in and finds a thick file containing the financials of the Altham merger sitting on his desk.  Harvey brings the manila folder to his nose and sniffs delicately.  The Alpha wavers on his feet when the smell floods his senses.

"Oh hell," Harvey groans, leaning on his desk.

Gretchen's voice at his door startles Harvey.

"Mm-hmm.  Well that explains why that boy ran out of here like a scalded cat," his assistant murmurs.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Harvey grumbles as he goes to sit down.

"No hotel charge alerts on your cards this morning, which means you took him home.  Bar tab is a sight so I'm guessing you bought his drinks, too."

Harvey rests his forehead on the heels of his hands.  "No one likes a know-it-all, Gretchen."

The older woman chuckles.  "You _pay_ me to know what I know, Mr. Specter." Gretchen clicks her tongue.  "Did you at least get his name?"

Harvey looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought so -- Michael Ross.  Omega.  Been with the company for almost three years now - paralegal.  He's on 23."

* * *

Harvey watches all the blood drain from Mike's face when he looks up and sees the Alpha name partner standing at his desk.  Mike pulls his ear buds out with a jerk that has to be painful.

"Alpha Specter?  Is - is something missing? I'm pretty sure I --"

Harvey drops the file on Mike's desk and inclines his head toward it.  "Those numbers from you or Louis?"

The Omega's expression shutters but he responds.  "I did the analysis and summary, Alpha Specter.  Beta Litt was ... unavailable."

Harvey chuckles. "Which means he's still pissed Jessica gave the merger to me."  He sighs.  "Look, about -"

Mike holds up a hand and grabs up the file.  He walks off and Harvey realizes the Omega expects him to follow which he does after a moment.  They stride purposefully to one of the many libraries in the firm and sit in a corner table, the file between them.  Mike glances around before meeting Harvey's eyes.  The Alpha finds them just as arresting as they were the previous night.

"It's fine, Alpha.  I get it."

"Get it?"

"One-night stand?  No strings attached? No fraternizing with the rank and file?"

Harvey shakes his head.  "Wow ... what number am I thinking of right now?"

Mike rolls his eyes.  "I'm just saying, it's fine.  You don't have to apologize."

"Who said I was apologizing?"

"You weren't going to apologize?"

"Should I?  We were both more or less consenting ... unless I was an ass, which has happened before.  Was I an ass?"

Mike's eyes widen.  "No!  You were great -- I mean ... it was ... you weren't an ass." The Omega finishes weakly.

"Good to know.  So, where would you like to have lunch?"

"Lunch?"

Harvey glances at his watch.  "You're right -- I've got to get that brief polished before Jessica hands me my head.  Dinner?"

Mike pulls out as his phone and scrolls through his calendar.  Harvey snorts.

"Are you seriously checking to see if you can pencil me in?"

Mike nods.  " _Yes_. Name partners can leave whenever they like but us lowly peons have to make sure taking off to have dinner won't mean staying up until 4 in the morning to finish up a file due tomorrow."  Mike looks up with a grin.  "Fortunately it does not."

Harvey smiles and leans forward, enjoying the lush cloud of vanilla swirling around them.  "Good.  Eight."

* * *

Mike steps off the elevator into the lobby at precisely 8.  Harvey whistles. "Look at that ... an Omega who's on time."

"Look at that ... an Alpha who's not being a smartass ... oh wait."

"Watch it ... still name partner."

"Who asked  _me_ to dinner. I can always grab a cab home."

"Why, you have something better waiting there?"

Again, the Omega's expression shutters and when he turns on his heel to leave, Harvey growls.  "Stop .... geez, it's a joke."

"It's not a joke when you treat me like you're doing me a fucking favor by taking me to dinner. You didn't even recognize me in the hallway -- did your assistant have to tell you my name?" Mike snaps.

"Yes but I knew you were the one I took home last night," Harvey replies.

Mike frowns.  "You did?  How?"

"Was it good?" Harvey asks quietly, ignoring the question.

Mike regards the Alpha narrowly before answering.  "Better than I'd had in a while, yes."

"Better than -- well, I guess I'll have to work harder next time."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time, Alpha?" Mike asks.

"Because you still haven't called that cab," Harvey points out smugly.

Mike snorts.  "That's just me being practical.  On my salary, free food is not to be taken lightly."

Harvey rolls his eyes.  "So you're humoring me?"

"Feed me and find out, Alpha."

The demand makes something warm bloom inside Harvey and he gestures grandly to the street where his town car waits.  "Dinner?"

* * *

Harvey smiles at Mike's amused laugh when they pull up outside the bar.  The Omega looks at Harvey.

"Really?"

"What, you expected a three-star restaurant?"

"For an Alpha Harvey Specter second date, I suppose this will do."

"Hey, if the lower class offends you, i can just take you home."

Mike shakes his head.  "Lower class?  Alpha, you haven't  _seen_ lower class.  I bet you came out of the womb wearing a tie."

Harvey shrugs.  "I've always been well-dressed but this is an old stomping ground from school."

Mike frowns and looks at Harvey.  "Really?  I never saw --" The Omega catches himself.  "Well, they have good burgers anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I might have been here once or twice."

They enter and shouts go up, startling Harvey.  He looks at Mike who's blushing as the bartender comes around to hug him.  Harvey finds he likes the blush.  A lot.  More than he thinks he should.

"Mikey! We thought you'd gotten to big for us, kiddo!"

"Nah, gotta earn my stripes, Jake .... lotta late nights."

"You'll get there kid.  Who's your pal --- hey wait, Harvey?"

"Hey Jake," Harvey replies, amused that the bartender remembers him.

"You know each other?" Jake asks, moving around the bar again while they find stools.

"I work at  _his_ law firm."

Jake looks at Harvey with an expression the Alpha immediately recognizes -- he's gone from casual customer to prospective mate.  Harvey finds he's not averse to the idea.  The knowledge that Mike engenders this sort of loyalty with people in his life is something Harvey finds he likes and wants to live up to.

"Ok, Mr. Bossman -- just remember, Mikey's got friends down here.  He made it good and we love him.  Keep your nose clean."

" _Jaaaakkkkeee_ ," Mike whines, the lovely blush appearing again.

Harvey raises the beer that's set before him.  "I wouldn't have it any other way, Jake."

* * *

The burgers are as good as Harvey remembers even if the beer is subpar on his palette these days.  The conversation has been smooth, easy but not boring and Harvey knows he'll never smell a sugar cookie again without _wanting_.

"Nightcap?"

Mike chuckles.  "Sorry, but it's gonna take a lot more than beer and cheeseburgers to get me in your bed again."

Harvey leans back with a smile.  "Just took excellent scotch last time."

"And a lot of movie quotes, I think ... some of it is still pretty fuzzy."

"Ok then, movie marathon.  Saturday."

"Do you _always_ get what you want?"

"Yes and what I don't get, I never really wanted."

"No ego there," Mike snorts.

"Not apologizing.  You in?"

"How did you know I was the one you took home?" Mike asks.

Harvey's grin becomes predatory.  "Because I've got a sweet tooth."


End file.
